1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition which has the ability to retain carbon dioxide gas therein, provides a blood circulation-facilitating effect, improves dull looking skin, dark circles and uneven skin tone, has no slimy feel, and gives users a pleasant feeling upon use.
2. Discussion Of The Background
Carbon dioxide gas is known to have a blood circulation-facilitating action. In the field of cosmetic compositions, there are known, for example, a cosmetic composition in which carbon dioxide gas is incorporated into a water-based cosmetic, and the mixture is hermetically packaged in a pressure container (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No 141512/1984) and an aerosol product in which a stock solution containing carbon dioxide gas is hermetically packaged in an inner bag of an aerosol container of dual structure (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 253408/1996). However, it is difficult for these cosmetic compositions to retain the carbon dioxide gas therein for a long period of time, and so the carbon dioxide gas is hard to keep on the skin upon use. As a result, the blood circulation-facilitating effect of the carbon dioxide gas can be neither sufficiently achieved nor sustained.
On the other hand there are cosmetic compositions in which a water-soluble thickener is incorporated for the purpose of improving their usability and stability. However, they have a slimy feel of their own when applied, and often give users an unpleasant feeling.